Inuyasha:Feudal to Future
by Jet-LunarSkye
Summary: Kagome plans to go on vacation, but her plans change when and unknown Demon and Kagura travel throught the well to her world! Now Kagome,Inuyasha,Sango,Miroku,and Shippo all enter the well to stop them. What troubles lie ahead for them? Read and review!


Inuyasha: Feudal to Future

Disclaimer: Hello everyone. This is my first fanfic ever of Inuyasha, so it might be a bit rusty. I don't own any characters from Inuyasha except for the one that I just made up. Please enjoy and review! Lol

"Inuyasha……Sit boy! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" were the commands the raven-haired girl called out to the half-demon in red clothing. The dog-eared being fell hard on the ground, face first. Shippo, a fox demon child with puffy orange hair, sighed in relief as he watched Inuyasha squirm in pain on the ground. "Gahhhh…….Hey Kagome….what the heck's your problem!" growled Inuyasha as he struggled to get his body off of the ground. "Oh come on Inuyasha…you shouldn't pick on Shippo like that……Besides, I still have some chocolates left, It wasn't the last of it." says Kagome as she smiles at Inuyasha, waving 2 chocolate candy bars in his direction. While watching Inuyasha get up from the ground to dust himself off, Kagome thought that maybe she really was a little to rough on him. "Yeah Inuyasha…you shouldn't pick on your future savior!" says the little fox demon as he leaped up onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "Some day, I'll save all of you guys….you'll see." Shippo says as he places his hand underneath his chin, trying to give himself a mysterious look. "Kyaahhh!" Shippo suddenly cries as he feels a familiar fist nudging hard down onto his skull. Inuyasha watched Shippo fall to the ground, then looked over at Kagome, hoping she wouldn't say her favorite submissive word. But to his surprise, Kagome just shook her head while a giant sweat drop formed on it. "Kagome, we're here!" shouts a female voice from off a distant trail. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kagome turned around to find Sango and Miroku approaching them. The monk was carrying a bundle of different types of vegetables, while Sango was just carrying her trademark boomerang with Kirara sitting on her shoulder. "Hey guys, what brings you here?" asks Kagome as she takes off her yellow backpack and places it on the ground. "We just wanted to see you off. I hope you have a great time with that family 'vacation' thing you were talking about." says Miroku as he places the bundle next to his feet. Kagome had told everyone that she was going on a family vacation to America for a couple of days. Naturally, the 15-year-old was very excited about the trip.

"What sites will you be seeing in this America place?" asks Sango, giving Kagome a curious expression. Kagome smiled at her friends and nodded a bit. "Well, first we're going to go see the Statue of Liberty in New York! It's a green statue of a woman that wears a long cloak. She wears a type of crown on her head while holding a flaming torch. We can even enter inside of it. I can't wait!" exclaims Kagome. Both Sango and Kagome blinked in unison as they heard her explanation. "Umm….you can enter a statue of a woman….? How large is this woman?" asks Sango as she tries to picture the statue in her mind. "Hmmm….is she quite attractive….Oh! she must have had many children, and the statue is a symbol of her as the mother of all the children in this America place." exclaims the dark-haired monk as he uses his hands to try and show off his discription. "Wow…that was actually pretty interesting Miroku. Who knows….heheh…I've always nodded off in class when we discussed about America." answers Kagome. "…tee hee…. Oh Sango…the statue is really large, It's like maybe about 15 of your houses stacked up on top of each other. Hey you know what? I'll bring pictures back to show you what it looks like, It'll be great!" Kagome says. Then, there is a sudden break in the conversation with an awkward silence, until Inuyasha spoke up. "Well…..I hope you have a good time Kagome. Take care of yourself and come back safely." he says with a serious face. This left Kagome in a stunned expression. "W-wow…thanks Inuyasha…..that's so nice of you. And umm…..sorry about all of the sit commands." says Kagome, not realizing she had just said the 'sit' word. Once again, Inuyasha's face was plastered into the ground. Kagome laughed nervously while Miroku, Shippo and Sango laughed silently. "Mmmm……will you just hurry up and go already!" shouts Inuyasha with a large mouth. After Inuyasha had gotten up, Kagome says her goodbyes and walks over towards the ancient well. "Well guys….I'm off….see you in about a week and…." she suddenly stops speaking, seeing something up in the air. Inuyasha, who chose not to face Kagome, suddenly turned her direction, wondering why she had stopped her sentence. "Hmmm…what is it Kagome….?" asks Shippo, who was currently sitting on Sango's shoulder. Kagome just pointed up into the air. Afterwards, everyone turned and looked up into the air. There were two figures racing around in the sky, but it seemed like one of the figures was chasing the other figure. One figure looked young and in her early 20's. She had dark hair that was pulled back into a bun. She was wearing a red and blue kimono top, while her dress was a light purple and white. What really gave the figure away was that she was riding on a large white feather. "Ahhh….is that Kagura…?" asks Kagome as she tilts her head to the side, trying to get a better view of her. "It is Kagura…what is that witch up to now!" shouts Inuyasha. He then reaches to his side and grabs hold of his Tetsuiga. While pulling it out of it's sheath, it released a bright yellow light and quickly transformed into the demon fang sword. "Wait a second…Inuyasha…." starts Miroku as he blocks Inuyasha's path. "…who is that person she is chasing?"

The figure had short spiky blonde hair and eyes as red as blood. He was wearing an all red kimono, similar to Inuyasha's, but he wielded a strange looking katana. Kagome's eyes widened as she felt a very strong pulse coming from him. She then stared at the man in confusion, wondering how he could wield so much power without Inuyasha not noticing earlier. "Inuyasha…..that man……that man's sword has the same kind of strength as Naraku…." whispers Kagome as she watches the wind sorceress chase him. Miroku turned towards Kagome while clenching the beads that stayed wrapped around his wrist. "Are you telling me that he's another one of Naraku's reincarnations!" he asks. "No he's not…but…..Ahhh….look out!" screams Kagome as she motions everyone to duck. "You shall not escape me….you filthy worm! Dance of the Wind Blades!" shouts Kagura, pushing her fan throughout the air, causing large blades of wind to appear. The wind blades head towards the blonde-haired man, but he simply dodges it. The attack heads towards Inuyasha and company, but they manage to dodge the blades just in time. "That was too close of a call!" shouts Sango as she grabs hold of her boomerang. Once, Kirara saw this, the small fox demon releases flames that surround it's body, causing it to grow into her larger form with her sharp fangs. Miroku wiped his hand in front of his face to clear up the dust from the attack and then looked up into the air. "Hold on everyone…the two demon's are headed towards us!" shouts Miroku, grabbing hold of his staff. Inuyasha pulled his Tetsuiga out in front of him and glared at the 2 figures. "Don't you worry about that Miroku, their both as good as dead when I get done with them!" shouts Inuyasha, leaping high up into the air. The dog-eared half-demon drew his sword back, preparing to unleash an attack; but was simply pushed out of the way by one of Kagura's bursts of wind. "Stay out of my way half-demon….my battle is not with you today!" shouts Kagura as she turns her attention back towards the blonde-haired demon. The blonde-haired demon smirks at the wind sorceress while flying through the air. He then darts his red eyes down towards the ground and noticed Kagome staring up at him. "Hmm…that girl….she looks like the priestess from 50 years ago….and…..what's this….she holds most of the shards of the shikon jewel?" says the demon, raising an eyebrow. "Once I get the shards…I can escape to another time and rule that Era…." says the blonde-haired demon. As he continues to dodge Kagura's Wind Blades, he makes a dive towards the young high school girl. "Kagome! Look out!" shouts Inuyasha from up in the air. He then rushes as fast as he can, eager to protect Kagome from the unknown demon. But it was too late, the demon and Kagura reached Kagome just before Inuyasha could. The demon extended his arm and snatched the 2/3rd's of the Shikon jewel necklace that rested on her neck. Once he had taken it from her posession, he gave Kagome a piece sign and dived into the Ancient well that Kagome was about to enter. "Oh no you don't….you're not going to escape me again!" shouts Kagura as she grabs hold of his red kimono sleeve. The blonde haired demon gasped in surprise, not thinking that the wind sorceress would follow him this far. But before he could even respond to her action, both him and Kagura vanished once they had reached the bottom of the well.

Inuyasha raced over to Kagome's side, who was currently sitting on the ground, dumbfounded. "Kagome!….are you alright….?" asked Inuyasha as Shippo, Sango and Miroku ran over to Kagome as well. Kagome just nodded and slowly got up, holding her neck. "MmmHmm…..I'm fine….totally scared out of my wits…but fine…" she says, weakly smiling at the dog-demon. "Kagome….I saw that the blonde-haired demon reached for your neck before suddenly vanishing in the well." says Miroku, pointing towards her neck. "Ahhh…..your right….my jewel shards! He took them!" gasped Kagome. Shippo tilted his head to the side while scratching it in the process. "Wow..this is really weird…." says the fox demon, walking around in a circle with his hand under his chin. "Hey…will you cut out the detective act Shippo!" growls Inuyasha, angry that the demon had gotten away. "Hey…just listen you…I've figured out some interesting questions to ask." says the little demon, waving his finger at Inuyasha. This got everyone's attention. "My first question is this. How in the world did such a powerful demon not get noticed by Inuyasha OR Kagome?" asks Shippo. Both Inuyasha and Kagome gasped as they thought about this. Inuyasha lifted his head into the air and sniffed it a little. "Hmm that's weird….the demon had no scent….that's why I couldn't detect him." "Could it be possible that he wasn't a demon?" asks Sango as she reaches down to pick up Kirara who had transformed back into her small form. The half-demon shook his head while staring down at the ground. "No…It doesn't matter if he was a demon or not. Every living thing has a scent. But he didn't have one…..Hell…even dead things have a scent. This is too weird." says Inuyasha, crossing his arms. As Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha thought about this, Shippo continued with his next question. "And here's another question. How in the world did this demon transport through the well? I thought that only Inuyasha and Kagome could do this." Everyone looked at each other, still dumbfounded. Then, Kagome's eyes widened in fear. "Oh…noo…..!" she says, running over to the well. "What is it Kagome…?" asked Inuyasha, running over towards the well also. "It's my family! Mom, Grandpa, Sota…what's gonna happen to them! They just went through the well that leads to my Era!" says Kagome in a panic. Inuyasha growled in anger as he thought about the danger that Kagome's family could be in. "All right, come on Kagome….let's get going!" says the demon, grabbing Kagome's sleeve while tugging her rather hard. "Inuyasha, since the demon went to Kagome's Era…is it possible for us to travel there as well?" asks Sango, clutching on to her gigantic boomerang. Inuyasha just shrugged. "Who knows, maybe….but come on….the longer we talk, the more Kagome's family and her world are in danger!" states Inuyasha. Sango, Shippo and Kagome all nodded in unison.

"All right then…let's go…..huh…Miroku…where are you going?" asks Inuyasha, watching the monk simply walk off like nothing had happened. "Oh me…? I'll join all of you shortly. I'm going to inform Kaede about this situation. That way she can get some villagers over here to protect the well so that no other demon enters. Imagine if Koga, your brother, or Naraku follows us. It can be nothing but trouble. I'll also set up anti-demon spells to protect the villagers as well." states Miroku with a serious expression. "Oh..good idea…we'll see you soon Miroku." says Inuyasha. Sango stares at Miroku, a bit worried. She then approaches him and gives him a gentle hug. "You be sure to be careful Miroku…don't use your wind tunnel unless you absolutely have to." say Sango as she turns away from him, staring at the ground in sadness. "Oh, you need not worry about me Sango. I'll be fine." he says. "Hmm..!" Sango says, her eyes wide and face turning red. Miroku was stroking Sango's butt with his hand, once again. "How about you bear my children for me when we get back?" asks Miroku, smiling with his eyes closed. SMACK! Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo all turn around from the ancient well to see where the sound had come from. An enraged Sango with her arms crossed walks away from Miroku with a hand print across his face. Kagome smiles while a giant sweat drop forms on her head. "Ahhh…..Miroku never learns…" After that incedent. The group waves goodbye to Miroku and turns towards the well. "All right everyone, hold on tight, cause here we goooo!" shouts Inuyasha. The dog-eared demon leaps into the well, followed by the high school student, next was the demon slayer, and last was the fox demon. There was a sudden flash, and then Inuyasha and Kagome turned around to find Sango and Shippo with them. "Hey…guess it worked…yay! We're going to Kagome's Era!" says the cheerful Shippo. The four of them traveled through the vortex of flashing lights and spinning stars, looking like that they were floating around in space. After one more flash, the group found themselves in an old well. "Ahh….we're here Inuyasha, let's go!" shouts Kagome. Inuyasha grabs Shippo, Sango, and Kagome, then leaps out of the well.

Once they were out of the well, the group ran out of the old temple and looked around the area. "Kagome….? Is that you…?" asks a familiar voice. The raven-haired girl turns around to find her 3 classmate friends along with Hojo, a school mate of Kagome's. "Hey Kagome….I just wanted to say bye before you left on your vacation. Uhhhmmm……who are all of those people behind you? And what's with their clothes?" asks the dark brown haired boy. Kagome glanced back and forth, from her friends in her time to her friends in the Feudal Era. (Geez….what am I gonna do now…..) she asks herself while sweating nervously.

Well that's it for the first chapter. This was my first time writing an Inuyasha story and I really like it. Please take time to review it so I can know what to work on, okay? Laterz


End file.
